A lover's heart will never let you down
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: Piper is still having trouble getting over the fact that they let her and Leo get married she is still sure that they would take him away from her but she needs some sort of assurance that he will always be there Full summary inside....COMPLETE
1. A long day

**This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy. After the elders decided to let Piper and Leo get married a part of Piper always wondered if the elders would take Leo back but with the help of a visitor from the future all of her doubts leave.**

**Setting: Awhile after Piper and Leo's wedding and also 11 years after forever charmed**

**Flashback**

_As Leo stared at Piper while she picked up the fallen swizzle sticks he finally go the courage to say something_

_"Piper are you mad at me?" _

_"No Leo, why would I be mad at you?" Piper said trying her best not to look up._

_"I dont know thats why Im asking" Leo said with concern._

_Piper thought for a moment trying her best to pick out her words "No, its just Dan"_

_"Oh, sorry I asked." Leo said as he got up and started brushing off his pants._

_"No it just that he is gonna be real mad, when he find out that you are the one I really love." Piper said as she bit her lip waiting for _

_Leo's reaction._

_Leo heart skipped a beat he couldn't believe that it was finally happening."Yea"_

_"Yea" was all Piper said next thing she knew Leo pulled her into a passionate kiss_

Piper smiled at the memory it had been over a 15 years since the day she chose Leo over Dan and she never once regretted her

decision. Subconcously, Piper took her had and ran it through Leo's dark blond hair as he slept peacefully beside her.

"Good morning" Leo said as he began to open his eyes.

"Morning, sorry I woke you." Piper said realising where her hand was.

"It's no problem you can wake me any morning as long you are by my side." Leo said as he became fully awake.

Piper smiled at the comment and pulled him into a passionate kissed which lasted for quite some time but Piper reluctantly pulled away and sighed. "I have to go make breakfast the kids should be up any minute."

"Man, they mess up all the fun."Leo said in a childish voice. Piper began to laugh and playfully slapped his shoulder.

While Piper was cleaning up the dishes from breakfast she couldn't help but smile as she watched her family talk aboutwhat they

had in store for their day. Chris, who was now 11 and growing more and more handsome like his father, was babbling of how he was gonna be the lead in the magic school play Romeo and Juliet.

"This play is gonna be the best ever cause I, Christopher Perry Halliwell is gonna lead them to stardom." Chris said as he stood up from the table.

"Yea right Chris, I personally think that being Romeo is the worst part ever have you ever read that story." Wyatt said as he placed his lunch in his backpack and began to mock how Romeo would act.

Wyatt thought for a moment and shook his head, he never read a book which wasnt magic or about sports unless he was forced to.

"Hey mom, what is Romeo and Juliet about?" Chris asked as he pulled Piper out of her thoughts.

"Well its about two families who were at war but their children Romeo and Juliet fell in love and secretly started seeing each other and in the end, died to be together." Piper said as she walked up to the table.

"Sounds familiar." Leo said as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Yea, dads right that sounds like you guys relationship 'cept for the died to be together and your families being at war." Melinda said revealing her presence.

"Wow that sounds cool. So its like I will be playing dad." Chris said with a glisten in his eye.

"Yea Chris, but you havent heard the best part yet, you would have to kiss whoever is playing Juliet." Wyatt said with a smirk on his

face. Wyatt knew how his brother felt about girls and he knew that he was not ready to kiss any of them.

"Wait...e e excuse me..dad tell me he is kidding." Chris said as he started to lose his balance and felt a quisey feeling in his stomach.

"Well hate to break it to you there is a lot of kissing scenes in that play."Leo said

"Haha Chris is gonna have to kiss a girl in front of the whole school." Wyatt said in a taunting way.

"I think Im gonna be sick." Chris said as he orbed out of the kitchen.

"Well I think my job is done, bye mom bye dad. Come on Mel lets go get Romeo and head to school." Wyatt said as him and

Melinda orbed out.

"They're growing up fast." Leo said as he wrapped his arms around Piper's waste and gently kissed her neck. Piper let out a small

moan and turned around to passionately kiss Leo.

_Meanwhile in 2002_

_Piper wrote a spell to see if her relationship with Leo would last and see if they would ever get married. _

_"Well its now or never." Piper said to herself as she took out the piece of paper and started chanting._

_Hear these words hear my cry_

_I call upon the Halliwell matriachs through space and time_

_To help my confuse heart get the answers it look for_

_To know if the love for Leo will ever change or will we be together forever and more_

Meanwhile in the present

Things were getting really heavy between Piper and Leo. Now they were on the living room couch making out, Leo's shirt was

already off and Piper's blouse was already unbuttoned when suddenly they turned into a swirl of bright lights

_Meanwhile in 2002_

_"I guess it didnt work after all." Piper thought to herself as Leo orbed in._

_"Im sorry they said it was important..Why are you in the attic did a demon attack?" Past Leo asked as he noticed where he was._

_"No I just had something to do."Piper said as she heard her sisters calling her from downstairs._

_"PIPER" Phoebe yelled as she entered the house._

_"In the attic with Leo."Piper said as she felt Leo's arms around her waiste._

_"Im sorry I left so soon earlier."Leo said as he gently kissed Piper._

_Prue and Phoebe walked up into the attic and say Piper and Leo kissing._

_"Aww you guys look so sweet." Prue said as she broke the silience noting their presence._

_Piper broke the kiss and looked at them at started to ask them how was their day when suddenly a swirl of bright lights appeared on _

_the loveseat in the left side of the attic._

_"What the hell?" Phoebe said as she noticed what Piper was looking at._

_"Oh my gosh."Piper said as she realised that her spell did work._

_The swirl of blue lights turned into a two people who were kissing and who instantly pulled away when they noticed their surroundings._

_"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?" the woman screamed as she got up and gasped. _

_The sisters and their whitelighter did the same when Prue finally broke the silience._

_"Piper is that you?" Prue as she stared at the mysterious woman._

_"Prue,its me but who..what..where..when what year is this?" Piper said._

_"2002, why what year are you from?" Phoebe said as she stepped foward._

_"2016." Piper said looking at Leo who was just there dumbfounded._

_"Maybe we should go downstairs and talk about this." Prue said." But first you guys might wanna you know," she said using her _

_hand pointing to time traveller Piper and Leo as they realised how they were just and each of them blushed as Piper started to _

_button her close and let a small chuckle. _

_"Yea that would be good you guys go downstairs and we will come in a minute." Leo spoke for the first time since they arrived._

Piper let out a sigh as she looked at Leo and said "This is going to be a long day." With that they headed downstairs to face, well to face their past selves.

**Hope you enjoyed it so far, the next chapter will mostly take place in the past so the present day would be in italic and ****the past day would be in regular tell me what you think.**


	2. Questions, Answers but more Questions?

Piper and Leo walked downstairs into the conservatory where they saw their past selves, Prue and Phoebe sitting down discussing what could have happen.

"Hey, so you guess figured out what we are doing here?" Leo said noting their presence.

"First you guys should sit down, I mean not like everyday you get visitors from the future." Prue said motioning them to take a seat on the couch.

"Well I know why you guys are here, I sort of kinda cast a spell." Past Piper said as she looked away from Leo.He knew what she did because she was talking with him the day before and he was in complete disagreement and thats why she didnt tell her sisters.

"You did what?" Prue said literally jumping down on her sister.

"Wait, you dont mean the spell to find out about you and Leo future?"Piper said as she watched her pastself slowly nodded her head.

"I remember that spell but in my time I didnt cast it I took Leo's word for it. But why would it bring us back from that time?" Piper said as she glance over to her future husband and then to her present husband.

"Maybe we should ask the elders, they could have messed with the spell." past Leo said as he observed the couple standing before him. Him and Piper made it they were together in the future and happy seeing that by remembering what the couple were doing or what they were going to do when they came in the attic.

"Damn elders always screwing with people lives." past Piper and future Piper said as they started to get angry and looked at each other akwardly realising they were thinking the same thing.

"Some things never change." future Leo said as he watched at his wife's outburst. "Well since we are hear I guess we should do what the spell wants I think thats the only way for us to get home to our time." future Piper said as she walked over to her past self."Have any questions that may ease your mind?" Piper said with a smirk on her face.

"Well how did we make it, I mean yal look happy and how is it?" past Piper said looking at her future self and Leo holding hands as they gazed at each other.

"Wait Piper I think I can answer this?" Future Leo said as he reached in his back pocket and looked through his wallet. When he found what he was looking for a smile crept on his face as he gazed at the picture in his hand then he handed it to the sisters.

"Wow, you guys look so happy is that your family." Prue asked as she examined the picture.

"Yep." future Leo said. It was a picture from their last family picnic. The family was sitting enjoying the food Piper had prepared."That's Wyatt, Chris and Melinda our children." future Leo said as he pointed to each as he identified the people on the picture.

"Wow Im a dad. Am I good dad?" past Leo asked future Piper with tears of joy threatening to fall down his face. She nodded and smiled "The very best."

_  
Meanwhile at the manor 2016_

_"Mom, dad are you guys at home?" Melinda said as she orbed into the conservatory. After calling and getting no reply she noticed that the house was empty and that __the house was exactly the same way it was when she left this morning. Suddenly her moms necklace on the floor caught her eye __she moved towards it and picked it up. She was pulled into a premonition of her parents in the past and seeing them get hurt. "I cant __let that happen. WYATT CHRIS, GET HERE NOW ITS URGENT." she screamed as she looked around the room for anything else._

_Blue orbs then filled the room forming into her two older brothers "Hey sis whats the big emergency?" Chris asked with concern on __his face._

_"Well I dont how to say it so I am just going to say it I had a premonition and our mom and dad were in the past and I saw a demon __kill them." By now tears were streaming down Melinda's face. Wyatt rushed and brought her his baby sister into his warm embrace. _

_"Shush we are not going to let that happen, ok."_

_"But how Wy?" Melinda asked as she looked into her brother's face looking for an answer._

_"By going to the past." Wyatt said as he orbed towards the attic._

A familiar sound filled the heavens as they looked up in the heavens. "Are you being summoned?" past Piper asked as she looked at past Leo. "Yes well no not me but my future self they calling for him but he must come alone they want to talk to him."

Future Piper and Leo exchanged worried glances at each other knowing that very well Leo couldn't go up there at least not by himself he was mortal.

"Hey what's wrong?" Phoebe asked noting the look on her future sister's face.

"Well maybe you guys should sit down" future Piper said realising that she could no longer hide it from her past counterparts.

**Well here is the second chapter what do you think would happen next? hope you enjoyed it. Keep reviewing**


	3. Visitors and more unwanted answers

"Well over a decade ago in our time I became mortal." Future Leo said as he felt his wife's hand squeese his own in comfort.

"I'm sorry your what?" Past Leo asked as he stumbled over his words as he looked at his future self.

"I am and you are going to become a mortal." Leo said putting emphasis on every word in the sentence.

"Why how I mean Leo you love being a whitelighter almost as much as you love.." Prue started to say and listened to what she was saying and some how answered her own question.

"Well a little while after our first child was born Leo became an elder." Piper said as she gazed in space as if she was relivnig the experience.

"Wait I become an Elder?" past Leo said as he slammed himself into the love seat. "How I broke so many rules they still made me an elder."

"Yes and as you know elders cant live on earth so you left and we got divorced." Future Piper said as she almost stumbled remembering but she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned and hugged her husband as she began to cry.

"WHAT YOU LEAVE ME AND WHEN WE HAVE A FAMILY." past Piper outburst as she ran over to Leo and began to hit him and slowly fell into his arms.

"No I haven't left you and I wont now that I know the outcome." past Leo said as he tried to calm down Piper.

"No you have to leave because by leaving you saved our son on his birthday I got pregnant with our second child and you stopped our first child from turning evil by vanquishing an elder." Future Piper said as she slowly got up.

"Wait an elder as in one of the good guys." Prue said as she heard this shocking news.

"Well yes and as you know for doing that although the elder was wrong and because of other reasons the elders felt that I had to make a choice between magic or my family. A test to decide what destiny wanted and I picked my family and became human I fell from grace." future Leo said as he walked over to his past wife and said " We never regretted one minute of it all that we went through made our relationship stronger."

_

* * *

__Meanwhile in 2016 in the attic_

_"Hey Wy are you finish with the spell yet?" Melinda asked as her and Chris orbed in._

_"Yea now all we need is to draw the triquetra on that wall over there." Wyatt said as he pointed on the wall behind them._

_"Oh k done." Chris said as he threw down the piece of chalk._

_"Now Mel I need you to think about the premonition and me and Chris will use our telepathy to read your mind._

_"Lets go." The three siblings started chanting._

_We call forth to space and time_

_Matriach from the Halliwell line_

_Carry us to the place we have in mind_

_To save our parents in the past just in time_

_Suddenly the triquetra started glowing. And the three siblings walked through it._

* * *

Meanwhile in the Past

Past Leo heard the familliar sound again and turned to rest as said "It was a false alarm they wanted them to tell us the truth

and..." Suddenly a thump came from the attic which made Leo stop what he was saying and everyone ran upstairs. Everyone

stopped when they reached the door to see what it was. Three children were on the floor and no one could see their face. Future

Piper and Leo pushed their way infront and ran towards the children.

"Kids, what are you guys doing here?" Piper said as she gave her children a fierce hug.

"Mom you are cutting off our oxygen supply." Wyatt said as he orbed out of the hug. He looked around and saw 3 familiar figures

standing at the door but one he didnt recognised. He got up and made way over to Prue.

"Who are you?" he said as he examined her.

"Appearently I am your auntie Prue and didnt your mother teach you not to stare." Prue said as she looked at the boy before her.

They were about the same height and he had Leo's eyes and hair.

"I am Wyatt." he said as he turned around "Mom who auntie Prue?" Wyatt asked as he turned to his mother.

"Wait you dont know who I am why is that?" Prue asked being agitated. The past Leo and future Piper and Leo slowly gazed to the

floor avoiding her stare.

_

* * *

"Status report."_

_"Well they are all in the past." the demon said as he shimmered into the abandoned cavern._

_"Yes I finally have them in the past where there powers are useless and I shall kill the man who ended my life and I will kill his family _

_and I will do it all for the greater good." a shadow said from behind the rock._

_"What is this about the greater good, its about the greater evil." the demon said with a smirk on his face._

_"Yes it works both was Barbas but we will not fail in completing the task we started. We will kill them." _

* * *

**There you go the third chapter. Who could want to kill Piper and Leo's family and how did they know that they were in the past? These questions will soon be answered. R&R**


	4. Learning more getting trapped

"Who are you?" he said as he examined her.

"Appearently I am your auntie Prue and didnt your mother teach you not to stare." Prue said as she looked at the boy before her.

They were about the same height and he had Leo's eyes and hair.

"I am Wyatt." he said as he turned around "Mom who auntie Prue?" Wyatt asked as he turned to his mother.

"Wait you dont know who I am why is that?" Prue asked being agitated. The past Leo and future Piper and Leo slowly gazed to the floor avoiding her stare.

"I think you are maybe dead in the future Prue." Phoebe stated because no one else could. Prue turned to future Piper and Leo to see if what Phoebe was saying was true but they just looked towards the floor which confirmed Phoebe statement.

"Oh I see, I am going to go for a walk." Prue said as she stormed out of the attic Phoebe tried to follow her but was stopped.

"Let her go she might need some time." Past Leo said as he stopped Phoebe.

"I am so sorry I just assumed that she knew." Wyatt said as he ran to his dad.

"It's ok slugger you didnt know any better." Future Leo said as he bent down and ruffled his son hair.

"Now what did I tell you about time travelling." Future Piper said as she bent to the height of her middle child.

"That it is wrong and if you mess with the past you could screw up your future and yadda yadda yadda." Chris said. The past Piper and Phoebe let out a snicker at Chris' outburst. Meanwhile past Leo who was ignoring what the sisters were saying just gazed at the little girl. Melinda didnt say anything but she felt her past father's gaze on her. She looked at him a smiled then she wen over to the chair where he was now sitting.

"Hello my name is Melinda." she said as reached out her hand to shake her dad's own.

"Well hello Melinda my name is Leo, oh sorry of course you know that I'm your father for Pete's sake." past Leo said but was cut off by a little hand holding his lips.

"You talk a lot, like how mommy does when she is frustrated. When I move my hand you will talk slower and be at peace ok." Melinda said. Past Leo slowly nodded his head. She looked so much like Piper, sounded like her and even bossed him around like her.

"So tell me, am I a good daddy in the future?" past Leo said as he looked at her.

"Yea the very best daddy, I should know I am your little princess." Melinda said with a smile on her face.

While future Piper was agruing at the boys for time travelling, Chris kept trying to interfer but she kept shutting him up. Melinda saw this so she turned to her past daddy.

"Um, Chris is trying to tell mommy something but she wont listen. Can I tell you to tell her?" Melinda said as she looked at him. He slowly nodded his head and went down to her level. She whispered something in his ears and he nodded again and moved towards the adults.

"Piper." past Leo said as he tried to interupt future Piper.

"Not now and of all things what if someone saw you." Future Piper said as she continued talking with the boys.

"Piper." past Leo said again.

"Leo not now. And you even bring your little sister with you." Future Piper said only to be shut up by a loud whistle in her ear.

"Why the hell did you do that." future Piper said as she looked at the past version of her husband.

"Chris was trying to tell you that they time travelled because Melinda had a premonition of you guys dying." past Leo said as he looked over to his future self who was now hugging Melinda as she cried into is shirt.

"Oh Melinda honey, boys why didnt you tell me?" future Piper said as she moved over to her husband and took away Melinda.

"I did I mean I tried to man." Chris said as he walked out of the room.

"What's gotton into him?" Phoebe asked as she watched her future nephew walked out the room.

"I did it again didnt I." future Piper said as she sat down with her daughter in her lap.

"Well yea sorta mom." Wyatt said as he walked over to his mother. At times she would be treating Chris as a little boy if he ever had anything to say she would shush him and make him listen to her. Not that she meant it she was just over protective.

"I should go apologise." future Piper said as she got up but was stopped by her oldest son.

"Dont worry I'll do it then the two of us is going to get auntie Prue and bring her here because we might need the power of 3 to vanquish the demon from her vision." with that said Wyatt orbed out of the room. Leaving three confused adults.

"Since when does he get to talk to you I mean me I mean us like that." past Piper said as she tried to make some sense out of her son telling her what to do.

"He takes after his mother." future and past Leo said in union. They both received glances from their respective wives.

Melinda who was now sitting on the couch got up and looked at the two versions of her father. They looked so much alike but different in so many different ways.

* * *

"Hey Chris are you ok?" Wyatt said as he orbed on the top of the bridge.

"No, why does she treat me like this Wy?" Chris said as he gazed out.

"She didnt mean it I mean you have to give it sometime especially after what happened." Wyatt said as he sat next to his brother.

"Yea Wy but that was 3 years ago. I guess I partly is to be blame." Chris said as he looked at his brother. Wyatt was always there for him even when he was mad at him.

"Yea but dont beat yourself up come on lets get back to the manor before they come looking for us." Wyatt said as him and Chris orbed out.


	5. Love will prevail

"Hey guys." Phoebe said as she saw her nephews orb in.

"You're ok I am so sorry Peanut I will not do that again ok." Future Piper said as she ran and embraced her two sons. Suddenly an all too familiar demon shimmered into the midst of the room.

"Barbas, havent we vanquished your sorry ass enough." Prue said as she looked at the demon.

"Yes well I am not here for you, hello Leo you look so much better than last time sorry we didnt have a chance to say goodbye." he said as he walked over to future Leo. Future Leo couldnt keep it in anymore so suddenly he launched onto Barbas and began punching him but was stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the exact same athame that killed future Chris in his stomach.

"Leo." Future Piper said as she ran over to her husband. Tears were running out of her eyes. "Oh no not again this wasnt suppose to happen you were suppose to be safe."

Barbas just walked away and stood in the middle of the room and watched as he saw Piper cry over Leo. He didnt know what happen cause he suddenly felt something in his back he turned to see little Chris with his hand in his back.

"How dare you, that is my dad you bastard." Chris said as he squeesed the demon's heart from the inside and vaquished him.

"Wyatt come quick." Future Piper said as she looked at her son.

"Dont worry mom already on it." Wyatt said as he healed his dad.

"Piper." Future Leo said as he hugged his wife.

"I thought I lost you again." Future Piper said as she hugged her husband, she looked up at the past version of her family and saw that all of them were looking at Chris, who was wiping the blood off his hands.

"Chris you saved them. Look Wy he did it." Mel said as she ran hugged her brothers.

"I dont think that was the last threat." Future Leo said as he tried to stand up.

"What do you mean and why was he after you?" past Piper asked as she helped move future Leo to the couch.

"We cant tell you cause it will mess with the future." Chris said as he ran over to his dad.

"You have to send us back to the future that is the only way that he'll be safe." Wyatt said as he looked at his dad.

"No, I am not running." Future Leo said as he struggled to get up.

"Leo it is not running, we will deal with them in our time ok." future Piper said as she tried to calm Leo down. She knew why he was so angry at Barbas.

"Come on dad, do it for us." Mel said as her and her brothers gave their dad a puppy dog face.

"I dont know." future Leo said as he looked at them.

"Ok if you dont wanna go then we will just stay here for a few more days or we could handle it at home and..." future Piper said as she leaned over to Leo and whispered something in his ear.

"Ok since you put it that way we could go." future Leo said as Piper pulled him into a kiss.

"Eww." the three children said together while the past version said "Aww."

"I think I am going to be sick." Wyatt said as he started to turn away.

"To think in the future we will still be like we are now." Past Piper said as she pulled her version of Leo into a passionate kiss.

"Well now I am going to need some heavy power memory dust to remove that memory." Chris said as he did what Wyatt was doing.

"Ok lets get us back to our own time." Future Piper said as she reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Already done with the spell." Phoebe said as she walked over to the group.

"I will really miss you guys." Past Piper said as she looked at the children.

"Dont worry you will meet us very soon." Mel said.

"Oh I wish you could be here now." past Leo said.

"Oh no you dont, count your blessings, enjoy your time without children as long as you can." future Leo said as he received a playful slap from future Piper.

"It was nice seeing you again Prue." Future Piper said as she hugged her sister.

"Likewise and it was nice meeting my nephews and my adorable niece." Prue said as she moved over to past Piper and Phoebe and began to chant.

_We call upon the power of three_

_To place everything where it is suppose to be_

_Return what has been moved through time and space_

_And all that has been known from our memory we now erase_

* * *

"Wow Chris you were actually pretty good in the play." Wyatt said as he greeted his brother.

"Yea you were an excellent Romeo." Mel said as she ruffled his hair.

"How did I do dad?" Chris said as he walked over to his parents.

"I dont believe anyone could have done it better." Leo said as he hugged his son. Piper just stood there and watched her family. This was all she ever wanted and she always knew in her heart that she would get it. And her heart has never let her down before.

_

* * *

Meanwhile in 2002_

_"I love you Piper Halliwell." Leo said as he say on the bed._

_"I love you too Leo Wyatt and dont you forget it." Piper said as she pulled Leo into a passionate kiss. Earlier that night the elders had told her that they could get married and she could be any happier. _

**Ok there you go the end. Hope you enjoyed it. If you didnt understand I suggest you reread the chapter before this because it is the edited version. Review and I thank those who reviewed on previous chapters.**


End file.
